


Yukina and Kaa

by KaasGirls



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hypnotism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaasGirls/pseuds/KaasGirls
Summary: A young redhaired woman, Yukina, encounters Kaa the Snake while cooling off in the jungle.





	

Out in the deepest reaches of a faraway jungle during the setting of the sun, a young woman by the name of Yukina was having an exploration of the massive jungle.

"Phew, I need to cool down a little." She said to herself.

She soon spotted a waterhole and decided to have a swim.

Meanwhile in the huge tree nearby, a python named Kaa caught sight of the young red-haired lady.

"Ah! A human female comesss into the jungle! How exciting!"

Yukina soon got out of the water and found Kaa lying dormant at the edge of the water next to the huge tree.

"Hello there, missss."

"Uh... hello." She replied.

"What bringsss you out here, young one?"

"I've been out exploring for quite a while and needed a cooldown."

"Ah, I sssee. May I asssk for your name?"

"My name's Yukina. What about you?"

"My name isss Kaa. I mussst sssay, Yukina, you are very beautiful."

Kaa's words made Yukina blush bright red. "Why, thank you, Kaa."

"You are mossst welcome."

Kaa then slowly stroked Yukina's hair with his tail, making her blush harder, as well as putting a big smile on her face.

"Wow! Who knew a snake could be such a gentleman?" She thought to herself.

"How did you like that, Yukina?" Kaa asked her.

"That felt great, Kaa."

"Glad to hear it."

He then brushed his tail over her cheek.

"Sssay, Yukina... how would you like to ssstay here with me? I could use a lovely female companion. What do you sssay?"

"Yes, I'd love to stay here with you, Kaa."

She then kissed him on his forehead.

"You are going to absssolutely love it here, my pretty."

He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then gave her belly a lick.

She let out a giggle. "If you like my belly, you might like these."

She rubbed her breasts, giving Kaa a little hint. He then proceeded to put his tail through her breasts, untie her bikini top and wrap his tail around her slender neck.

"You have the mossst wonderful breassstsss, my sssweet Yukina."

Her face turned bright red once again and she smiled at him.

"Go ahead and have a taste, Kaa."

Kaa proceeded to lick Yukina's breasts, eventually sucking on them and making her moan in pleasure.

"They tassste wonderful, my dear."

He soon removed the lower half of her bikini, leaving her fully naked.

"You know what to do, lover boy." Yukina teased.

He caught on to her hint and moved his head down to her exposed pussy and began tenderly sucking on it, sending shockwaves through her body.

"My goodness, you sure know how to please a girl, Kaa!"

"Only the bessst for you, my lovely Yukina."

Kaa then moved his tail to Yukina's firm ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Ooh yeah... that feels great!"

He soon stopped giving attention to her woman parts and moved his head straight up to her to gaze deep into her eyes.

"Sssuch pretty green eyes. They compliment your lovely red hair ssso well, my dear."

He then stroked her hair once again and kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you a good dancer, my dear?"

"Yeah. I can dance well."

"Good. I'd like you to perform a belly dance for me."

"Anything for you, Kaa."

Yukina started to raise her arms up and let Kaa coil around her for support. She then proceeded to sway her delicate, sexy body just for her favourite snake.

"Very good, Yukina. Very good. You're a lovely dancer."

She then gave Kaa a stroke on the forehead and a kiss on the lips. After a few more minutes of dancing, he prepared a coil swing for her to rest on.

"It'sss getting dark, my dear Yukina. Why don't we go up to my tree for the night?"

"Alright, Kaa."

Kaa then lifted Yukina up to the tree and laid her down on the biggest branch, near the top.

"That'sss much better. Now, Yukina, I would like to ssshow you sssomething ssspecial."

"What is it, Kaa?"

"My hypnosssisss."

"You don't need to hynotize me, Kaa. I love being here with you."

"I know, my sssweet. I'd just like to ssshow it to you anyway."

So with that, Yukina looked into Kaa's eyes for a second and Kaa stopped it just before she could fall deep into a trance.

"That felt amazing, Kaa! Please do that again!"

"Asss you wish, my lovely little thing."

She blushed and gazed deep into Kaa's eyes again and fell into a deep trance.

"So much... pretty colors..."

"They are very pretty, but they aren't asss pretty asss my preciousss Yukina."

He then wrapped a coil around her waist and stroked her cheek, with his gaze still focused on her.

*PING!* Yukina was now under the full control of her snake lover.

"There we go."

Kaa then wrapped a load of coils around Yukina. The warmth of his coils all around her body was enough to get her blushing once again.

"So... cozy..."

He then turned his gaze back to her and they started passionately kissing, with their tongues battling for dominance and ultimately playing out in Kaa's favor.

The two exchanged a few loving looks before resting a while to enjoy each other's tender company, with Kaa stroking Yukina's hair and Yukina stroking Kaa's forehead.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Kaa asked Yukina.

She yawned. "I feel... so sleepy..."

"I'll take care of that. Ssstand up for me, Yukina."

And with that, she stood straight up and suddenly started to sleepwalk and as she was about to come off the branch, Kaa's tail tip touched her forehead.

"Hold ssstill pleassse, my lovely."

Kaa laid out a staircase made of his coils for her and let his tail tip off her forehead, allowing to walk down the staircase, going into a coil loop and eventually falling into his coil hammock.

He then rocked Yukina back and forth on the hammock and admired her beautiful bare body before kissing her, his forked tongue wrapping around her and making her moan passionately.

She then opened up her eyes to see Kaa gazing at her.

"Hello, Kaa."

"Hello, my sssweet. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really great."

"I'm glad to hear it. Isss there anything you'd like me to do for you, my Yukina?"

"I'd really like you to sing to me, Kaa."

"Your wisssh isss my command."

"Trusssst in meeee, jussst in meeee.

Ssshut your eyessss. And trusssst in me.

Yukina started feeling so soothed as Kaa sang to her.

You can sssleep... ssssafe and ssssound,

Knowing that I am around.

Sssslip into ssssilent sssslumber.

Ssssail on a ssssilver missst.

Sssslowly and ssssurely your ssssenses

Will ceasssse... to resisssst.

Kaa contined singing and rocked Yukina back and forth on his hammock again.

Trusssst in meeee, jussst in meeee....

Ssshut your eyessss...

And trusssst in meeee..."

Kaa finally finished singing and Yukina started to fall asleep. He then slid her into a bed of coils and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, my sssweet Yukina. Sssee you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Kaa."

They tenderly kissed again before they fell fast asleep in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
